


Little Drabbles

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: 5 Years AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, depends on the drabble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: A closer, more intimate look at the cast of "Little Dipper".





	1. First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The first time Gideon Gleeful had killed someone, it was out of necessity. Or rather, he had no other choice. It all started with a vision. From the age of three years old, he had been having visions. His childish doodles had only sometimes helped with problems, but people started to connect the dots after the fifth time they actually listened instead of dismissing it as a child's nightmare. And, generally, it was only about things like earthquakes, floods, or deadly blizzards that kept people inside from the start of winter to the end. And then...he had a vision about a person.  
  
His visions were always...abstract, but the symbols and writing hands that 6 year old Gideon had seen in his vision were definitely human. And this vision continued, relentless, and it always ended the same way – with a horrible gas that killed everyone in the town.  
  
He tried to talk to his father about it, but he said that it can't have been a vision because Gideon's visions never had people. He talked to the old guy in the Mystery Shack about it and he said he'd keep an eye out but not to focus too much on it.  
  
A week later, the trucks came into town. They were researchers, checking out the unusual flora in the town. Gideon made sure they never found the fauna, and closely watched them. And then, feeling like he'd been stabbed in the head, he saw the man with the symbol on his jacket. He was the head of the operation, and while he spoke with a silver tongue, Gideon had a feeling that tongue was forked.  
  
To his credit, so did Mr. Pines. He kept an eye on him when he was in the town, while Gideon watched him in the woods.   
  
He should've just gone to Mr. Pines. He should've gone to any other adult. Why did he think this guy could be reasoned with? He found him alone by the waterfall and implored him to stop his plan, that it will kill people. Surprised, the man asked what he was talking about. Foolishly, Gideon told the man of his powers, and the vision he saw.  
  
He should've expected a man willing to kill an entire town would try to take an ESPer captive for experimenting on. He didn't seem to care if he hurt the child, as long as he was alive for testing, and came at him with a knife. Gideon, in a panic, used his telepathy to force the man to drop the knife. But, what would he do now?  
  
Reasoning with him didn't work. If this man left here, he might kill everyone and take him away to be experimented on. Gideon thought of how he had seen hunters tranquilize a deer before finally killing it and realized that this man had to die.  
  
A grim thought for a 6 year old, but he'd been hearing worse thoughts in his head since he was born, so...  
  
He knelt down and picked up the knife, never losing eye-contact with the man. It would have to be quick. His screams would surely attract people, like the dying screams of an animal. His hand was shaking, but every moment he hesitated the vision would nag at him, relentlessly reminding him of how _this man had to die_.  
  
And so he raised his knife over the man and stabbed him repeatedly, using all the force his six-year-old body could muster. By the time the man finally choked on his own blood, Gideon was covered in blood and crying for him to please just die already, he had to die, why was he still alive?  
  
And then it was silent. Gideon dropped the knife next to the body and curled up with his arms around his knees, sobbing softly. Why was the man so bad? Why couldn't he listen to reason? Why were some people so....so evil?  
  
He stayed there for hours, and when he heard someone approaching he gasped and quickly got up to run. Too late, he realized, as a familiar face stepped into view.  
  
“Gideon...” Stan breathed. “What...?”  
  
“H-He was gonna hurt me...he was gonna kill everyone. I-I HAD to do it...I HAD to...I didn't wanna...but I HAD to...the vision...” Gideon stammered, tears slipping down his blood-soaked cheeks.  
  
Stan stared at the body quietly before walking over to Gideon and pulling out his handkerchief. “Come on, the Shack's not far and I'm already closed. I'll come bury the body after we clean you up, okay?” He said, wiping blood and tears off the child's face.  
  
“Y-you're not gonna...tell anyone?” Gideon asked.  
  
“I understand having to do what's right, even if it's hard.” Stan gently squeezed his shoulder. “It's not gonna be easy living with this. Next time, though, tell me if you see something. It's better I put more blood on my hands than you put more on yours.”  
  
Gideon started to sob again and buried his face into Stan's chest. Stan gently lifted the blood-soaked child up and went through the woods to discreetly return to the Mystery Shack.  
  
They never told anyone about it. Gideon sat watching with a mug of cocoa as Stan dug a hole and buried the body of the man, and shortly after the researchers left. Then, after cleaning up, Stan took Gideon home and told Bud to keep a better eye on his kid before he went home.  
  
Gideon only had nightmares for a few years. After the next one, where he killed someone that was kidnapping his cousin, it got a lot easier to reason them away with “They were Evil, it had to be done. They shouldn't be allowed to live”.  
  
And so he continued to kill criminals that entered his town, protecting the inhabitants before they even knew what was in their midst.  
  
 **End**

 


	2. I Know How You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robbie comes into the playhouse to be heartbroken alone, Kryptos can't help but relate to the poor sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> (Suggested by ProdigyGaming_YT. Nice one!)

Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since the stupid human had summoned him,and Kryptos was growing quickly bored of this assignment. Terrorize a playhouse until the town decided to tear it down? Why couldn't just destroy it himself? Puah, deals. The worst part of being a...well, something new. A demon, he supposed, fit the description of what he was.  
  
It had been a few years since the last time a play was put on in here, but the town refused to tear it down. Ugh, he _hated_ this hick town! He just wanted to...stab everyone in sight!  
  
He heard the door open and close and rolled over on his rafter perch to see a young man in a hooded shirt walking up to the stage and sitting down, pulling something out of his pocket. Curious, he moved a little closer, listening.  
  
“S-Stupid...screw-up.” The young man said, trying and failing to activate a lighter. “Y-You royally sc-screwed up, you idiot. Sh-She's BORED of you...she's gonna LEAVE you, you...s-stu-pid idiot...” He gave up on the lighter, instead taking the small paper stick out of his mouth. “A-And there's nothing...nothing you can do. God, what did you do wrong? Why would she just...g-get BORED of you? You're just...n-not interesting enough...”  
  
“Sounds like you've got serious troubles there, pal.” Kryptos remarked, flying over and landing next to the young man. He yelped in surprise, freezing in fear when Kryptos placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. “Shhh. Don't worry, I'm here to help.”  
  
“H-Help?” The young man asked.  
  
“What's your name, kid?” Kryptos asked.  
  
“R-Robbie.” The human looked so terrified of him, and who wouldn't be? While Kryptos resembled a human, he was pretty obviously not. “W-What do you want from me?”  
  
“Oh, nothing at all. I just know how you feel. A beautiful person catches your eye, you do all you can to impress them, but it's not enough. Beautiful people are the worst. They only care about themselves, and step on everyone else.” Kryptos ran a hand through Robbie's hair. “And, sometimes, the only way to get them is to step on them back.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Robbie frowned.  
  
Kryptos held out his hand and a CD case appeared in a burst of blue fire, then was left behind untouched. “Play this for her, and she'll be yours – that is, IF you can get her to have sex with you. The effects wear off 48 hours after playing it. You can either keep playing it for her before it wears off, or sleep with her and make it permanent.” He placed it in Robbie's lap.  
  
“...” Robbie opened the CD case and took out the black CD. “...Why are you helping me? And...how do I get her to sleep with me?”  
  
“Oh, that's easy! This CD is a mind-control device.” Kryptos gestured to it. “She'll be putty in your hands, and you'll get some sweet, sweet loving from her with no problems at all.”  
  
Robbie put the CD back inside the case. “What's...what's the catch?”  
  
“No catch.” Kryptos shook his head. “Just be sure you get the girl, hm? I only want to help you be happy.” He picked up the lighter and paper stick and put the stick in Robbie's mouth, clicking on the lighter to light it. “Can you do that for me, Robbie?”  
  
“Mmhm...” Robbie nodded, looking at the CD case. “I can do that.”  
  
“Good.” Kryptos gently patted his shoulder. “Go get her.”  
  
Robbie got up and left the playhouse, closing the door behind him. Kryptos let out a sigh and drifted up to look out the window at him heading off down the road. “Maybe, once I get out of this place, I'll make one to use on Bill Cipher, too.” He remarked to himself.  
  
 **End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he's aware Bill's out and about.


	3. Taking Out the Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bill's persuasion, Gideon has let Rico escape Gravity Falls alive but memory erased of Stan. While Stan recovers from his accident with Bill and his family by his side, Gideon and Bud take a little trip to Washington State for a little...bonding exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> (Spanish dialogues are once again provided by the amazing Princesa! Translations at the bottom.)

Bud pulled up a couple blocks away from a park in Redmond, putting the trailer into park and cutting the engine. The trailer had been disguised as a regular motor-home, the usual thing when they didn't want to be recognized, and they had been following a specific car for the past 48 hours, ever since it left Gravity Falls.   
  
“No second thoughts, right?” He opened a window to look into the back. “You know more than anyone how quickly the memory gun wears off.”  
  
“I know.” Gideon said, carefully applying makeup at a vanity mirror. “And, no, no second thoughts.”  
  
“Alright. This IS a bit out of our usual range of work.” Bud remarked. “I just thought I'd check.”  
  
“He attacked my family. Bill thinks I let him live, but he has to die.” Gideon set down the blush and got up to pick out a particular outfit. “Whether he forgets Stanford or not, he's a criminal. He deserves to die.”  
  
“Alright.” Bud nodded. “Sure you don't want me to move closer?”  
  
“I can walk from here.” Gideon shook his head. “Better to see me alone.” He pulled the white and blue outfit from the hanger and started to put it on. “I'll contact you when I'm done.”  
  
“Just be careful. Mistakes can happen.” Bud said, frowning.  
  
“Why, father, you almost sounded concerned. I can protect myself.” Gideon tied his hair back in a ponytail and then slipped his knife into an inner-pocket of his shirt, where it was barely noticeable without touching. And he wouldn't let it get that far.  
  
“Haha, well, I've been improving on my acting. Besides, you know that I'd hate for your face to be ruined.” Bud chuckled.  
  
“Because my shows wouldn't get as many suckers?” Gideon asked dryly, looking himself over in the mirror. “Well? Do I look like a kid you would kidnap if you were him?”  
  
“Hell, you look like a kid I'd kidnap anyway.” Bud remarked. “Seein' dollar signs, son.”  
  
“It is blood alone that keeps yours from being washed down the city drains, father.” Gideon said, walking to the door. “I'll contact you by telepathy if there's any changes.”  
  
“Changes?” Bud asked.  
  
“I've seen him on the phone a few times. It's possible whoever he's talking to also knows Stanford. And if he reminds him, he may remember where he is.” Gideon opened the door. “You know what I have to do then.”  
  
“Of course. Want the robe?” Bud asked.  
  
“No. This outfit is expendable. Just make sure that you're ready to help with taking out the trash.” He stepped out and closed the door behind him, heading for the park.  
  
He noticed his prey right away, watching the kids to see if they would leave their parents for even a few moments. Disgusting child predators. They all deserved to die. He kept his true emotions hidden as he practically skipped to the swing-set past him and took a seat, kicking his legs and laughing happily like a normal child would.  
  
“Normal”. Hah. What a laugh. NOTHING about him was normal. From the way he was conceived to his powers and especially his state of mind. But, he was an expert actor. He could look and act the part and his target was watching him like a wolf watches a herd of ram. A little lamb away from the protective horns of its parent. Bait set, target hooked. Let's see if we can reel him in.  
  
He was close enough to overhear the man's side of the conversation as he picked up the phone and started speaking in Spanish. “Hola Jorge. Es Rico. Creo que encontrado el indicado para ti. Él luce como de diez años, rico y esta solo. Es rubio y muy pálido. ¡Aja!, se que te gustan pálidos. Muy bien, lo recogeré. Nos vemos en veinte.” He hung up and got up from the bench, walking over to sit on the swing next to Gideon.  
  
“Hi!” Gideon greeted with all the innocence of a child his age.  
  
“Hey.” Rico grinned at him. “How you doing?”  
  
“I'm okay.” More swinging, a determined look to get _even higher_.  
  
“Don't see your parents around. Do they know you're here?” Rico asked.  
  
“Nope! My parents are always busy.” Gideon gave a secretive smile, giggling a bit. “I snuck out past the nanny.”  
  
“Ohh, you naughty kid.” Rico laughed. “Reminds me of myself when I was your age.” He looked towards his car then back at Gideon. “Hey, what's your name?”  
  
“I'm Gideon!” Gideon chirped, giving another swing of the legs.  
  
Rico reached out and gripped the chain of the swing, halting it. Gideon looked up at him curiously. “I'm Rico. Hey, Gideon, wanna go do something fun?”  
  
“Fun?” Gideon asked climbing off the swing eagerly.  
  
“Sure! I've got games at home, and lots of tasty candy. Come with me?” Rico extended a hand to him.  
  
“I like candy!” Gideon took his hand, inwardly smirking. Hook, line, sinker, this fish was going on the fire. But not alone. He wouldn't make his move until he had both of them ensnared.  
  
Rico, obviously thinking he had won, led Gideon along to his car and opened the passenger door. “Would you like to ride in front?”  
  
“Ohh, would I!” Gideon climbed in and Rico closed the door for him before getting in the driver's side.  
  
“Need help buckling?” Rico asked, sitting down.  
  
“Nuh-uh, I'm a big boy.” Gideon shook his head, buckling himself in.  
  
“You sure are.” Rico chuckled and buckled in before starting the car and driving off.  
  
“Is it far?” Gideon asked, looking around as they drove. He memorized the way for mentally sending to Bud later.  
  
“Oh, not too far.” Rico assured him, glancing in the mirrors to make sure that this wasn't some police trick. No undercover cop cars coming...he'd have to make sure the kid had no access to a phone once they got there.   
  
“Are we there yet?” Gideon asked after ten more minutes of driving.  
  
“Almoooost.” Rico said in a cheery way as he drove into an underground parking garage.  
  
They parked and Rico turned off the car. “Here we are!” He unbuckled and opened the door.  
  
“Mr. Rico, you live underground?” Gideon asked, unbuckling and eagerly looking out the window.  
  
“Yep.” Rico nodded. “Pretty sweet, right?” He got out and went to open Gideon's door for him. “Sorry about passenger side not opening from the inside. I really gotta fix that.”  
  
“It's okay!” Gideon climbed out and turned to the door leading to Rico's “home”. Well, well, it looked like Gideon had hit the jackpot on criminal scum. He followed Rico to the door and watched as he knocked three times and said something to quiet for him to hear.   
  
“Did you forget your house key?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yeah, I lent it to a friend so they could come in while I was out. Ah, here we are.” The door unlocked and opened, letting them inside.  
  
The place smelled of some kind of drug and there were people laughing and taking in different couches at tables. He noticed that, for now, he was the only child here, but he'd keep an eye out. All these people would be dead by dawn, no matter if he saw any other kids or not.  
  
“¡Rico, tú conseguiste uno muy bonito! ¡Jorge estará bastante satisfecho!” One of the women laughed.  
  
She didn't look Hispanic. Maybe German? Italian? Her Spanish had an accent to it Gideon couldn't place right now.  
  
“Ah, ¡sí! ¡Él es un buen premio, por supuesto!” Rico patted Gideon's shoulder and led him past the tables.  
  
As they got closer to the back, Gideon could hear the sound of children begging to be let out. “What's that?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, just a movie, don't worry.” Rico assured him, then opened a door. “Jorge, ¡aquí esta el niño!”  
  
A flicker of recognition went through Gideon as he recalled how Bill had described Stan's old cellmates. Yes, this guy _definitely_ knew Stan. Rico closed the door behind him and locked it as Jorge stood up and walked over, bringing a hand up to tilt Gideon's chin up.  
  
“Well, aren't you a pretty boy.” Jorge purred, stroking Gideon's cheek .  
  
“I'm Gideon!” Gideon chirped.  
  
“I'll go turn down the movie.” Rico said, heading for a side-room.  
  
“A bit far from home, though, aren't you?” Jorge asked, moving his hand down Gideon's chest with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah.” Gideon said, dropping the facade as the door Rico was opening shut again with a blue glow. “Pretty far from home. But it was necessary.”  
  
“¿Rico?” Jorge glanced at him.  
  
“¡No lo se _!_ ” Rico shook his head.  
  
“Your friend decided to cause trouble in my town. Not that he remembers, I made him forget.” Rico tried the other door, but it wouldn't budge, a blue glow around the doorknob. Gideon smiled up at Jorge, this one a more sadistic and cold smile than the one he had before. “Unfortunately, it's not permanent, and you all deserve to die anyway.”  
  
“¡¿Qué?!” Jorge grabbed a gun and fired at Gideon, but Gideon held up a glowing hand and the bullet stopped in mid-air.  
  
“No one of your group is getting out of here alive.” Gideon's smile widened as Jorge and Rico started to glow, unable to move. “Don't worry...I'll make it slow and painful. Your friend put Stan Pines in the hospital, after all.”  
  
“¿Stan Pines?” Jorge struggled to move his hands, his legs, _anything_.  
  
“Yeah. He's practically family to me, so I'm going to make Rico and anyone who associates with him that may've hurt Stan Pines in the past suffer.” His eyes flashed blue and they gasped, feeling their throats constrict. “Let's begin.”  
  
The screams of the criminal group were unheard by everyone up above, their own ingenious location working against them. By sundown, Gideon was standing in a room of mangled and cut up corpses, blood turned his white and blue clothes into red. He flicked blood off his knife and wiped it clean before touching his temple. 'I'm done. Come collect them. And, uh, there's a lot. Like, 30, minus the two I came in here for.'  
  
He sent Bud mental directions and then moved his hand down, heading for the back room again. He stepped over Rico's and Jorge's bodies and opened the door, seeing a dozen kids in cages inside. “Can you wait a bit longer? I'll contact the police and tell them where you are, but I can't really be seen by them.”  
  
“Are you an angel?” A little girl asked, in both fear and awe.  
  
“...” Gideon considered the question. An angel? Maybe an angel of death. Yeah. Okay. “Yeah. God heard your prayers and sent me to save you.” He nodded.  
  
“Oh, thank God!”  
“Praise God!”  
  
“Thank you!” A little boy cried in happiness.  
  
Gideon nodded. “I'll need you to stay in here, okay? The other angels are coming to help me clean up the bodies of the bad men.”  
  
“Okay!” They all nodded.  
  
“Good.” Gideon held up a glowing hand and the locks all opened, letting them open their cages. “Just stay here until the police come, okay? Are you hurt at all?”  
  
“N-No. Those bad men said they wouldn't hurt us, but other people would.” The first girl whimpered.  
  
“He was gonna SELL us!” Another kid wailed.  
  
Gideon breathed a sigh of relief. “It's a good thing I got here in time, then. I was so worried that I'd gotten here too late.” Apparently Jorge wasn't planning on selling Gideon, though, since he was getting all touchy-feely. “I'm going to close the door now, okay? I'll tell you when I've called the police and then that's the last you'll hear from me.”  
  
“What's your name?” A girl asked.  
  
Gideon blinked in surprise. “Uh, my name isn't really pronounceable in human words. Just call me the Angel of Death, I guess.”  
  
“Okay! Thank you, Mr. Angel of Death!” The girl said happily.  
  
Gideon closed the door and sighed, running a hand through his blood-soaked hair. Ugh, this was going to be a _pain_ to wash out. He'd never killed so many at once before.  
  
He heard a whistle and looked over to see Bud had entered. “Wooooooowee, you were not kidding about the body-count.”  
  
“Where are we going to dispose of all of these?” Gideon gestured around him.  
  
“Eh, we'll figure out somethin'.” Bud waved it off. “We could take their bodies apart, give them to your wizard friends. Don't you have one local?”  
  
“Well, let's bag them first. Then I'll give a call to the police and get them to come here.” Gideon walked past him to pick up one of the body-bags he'd brought. “I don't think we have enough. You put tarp over everything in the trailer, right?”  
  
“Yep.” Bud nodded, picking up one of the bodies and placing them in a body-bag. “Pretty girl. Why'd you kill her?”  
  
“She's been sexually abusing her younger brother and framing every babysitter for it.” Gideon replied.  
  
“Speaking of sexually abusing, how are the kids?” Bud asked, zipping up the bag around her body.  
  
“Untouched. They were keeping their merchandise in good shape, only kept them in cages.” Gideon said, using his powers to float a man into a body-bag.  
  
“That's good to hear. They'll only have trauma from the kidnapping. What did you tell them?” Bud asked.  
  
“That I'm the Angel of Death.” Gideon zipped up the bag.  
  
Bud laughed. “Oh, that's a good one! We should use that more often! Hey, do you want a black robe or a white one? Ivan's getting annoyed about the blood on the Society robe.”  
  
“Oh, he's noticed?” Gideon asked dryly.  
  
“Yep. Asked me about what you've been getting up to, and you know what I did?” Bud asked.  
  
“Zapped him?” Gideon asked, floating another body into a bag.  
  
“Zapped him! Bzzzzt!” Bud laughed.  
  
“Of course.” Gideon nodded.  
  
After moving the bodies into the body-bags they had and wrapping in tarp the rest of them, Gideon pulled out his phone and left a tip to the police about something suspicious happening at their location while Bud waited to drive away with the evidence. Then he knocked on the door to let the kids know the police were coming before he left with Bud and left the doors all open, the two of them long gone by the time the police arrived.  
  
“Which way to your friend's?” Bud asked.  
  
Gideon pulled out his phone and turned on the GPS program for him before he went to the in-trailer shower and stripped off his bloody clothes so he could dispose of them and wash himself clean of their blood.  
  
He was already ready to head home and sleep in his nice, warm bed or on the Pines' couch next to Mabel, but he knew they weren't quite done yet. But, hey, at least the world was 32 people cleaner of criminals.  
  
 **End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like killing 32 criminals to strengthen a family bond! :) Their bodies were never found and the kids got home safe.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Hello, Jorge. It's Rico. I think I've found the perfect one for you. He looks around ten years old, rich, and he's alone. He's blond, and pretty pale. Yeah, I know you like them pale. Alright, I'll round him up. See you in twenty.  
> (Hola Jorge. Es Rico. Creo que encontrado el indicado para ti. Él luce como de diez años, rico y esta solo. Es rubio y muy pálido. ¡Aja!, se que te gustan pálidos. Muy bien, lo recogeré. Nos vemos en veinte.)  
> 2\. Rico, you got a pretty nice one! Jorge will be pleased for sure!  
> ( ¡Rico, tú conseguiste uno muy bonito! ¡Jorge estará bastante satisfecho!)  
> 3\. Ah, yeah! He's a good catch for sure!  
> (Ah, ¡sí! ¡Él es un buen premio, por supuesto!)  
> 4\. Jorge, here's the kid!  
> (Jorge, ¡aquí esta el niño!)  
> 5\. Rico?  
> (¿Rico?)  
> 6\. I don't know!  
> (¡No lo se!)  
> 7\. What?!  
> (¡¿Qué?!)  
> 8\. Stan Pines?  
> (¿Stan Pines?)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest things you want to see!


End file.
